


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by panickyintheuk



Series: Tumblr fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Matchmaker Lydia, Mention of previous one-sided Stiles/Lydia, hinted Cora/Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyintheuk/pseuds/panickyintheuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cutesy Lydia-POV matchmaker fic I posted on tumblr a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

“I don’t actually want to date,” says Mr Hale, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. There’s no reason anyone should be shifting uncomfortably in that chair - it’s a Herman Miller. Lydia picked it out herself after she had to fire the decorator. “I don’t have the best track record, and I’d really just… rather not.”

“I see,” says Lydia. “Can I ask why you’re here, then?”

“Cora.”

“I see,” says Lydia, and means it this time. “Well, I’m not sure what - actually. I do have one idea that might offer a mutually beneficial solution. I have this client from hell -”

“Sounds promising.”

“Please, let me finish. He’s infatuated with me. He sabotages every single match I make so he has an excuse to come back.”

“Sounds like you need a restraining order.”

“He’s harmless. And I won’t lie to you, Mr Hale, the repeat business doesn’t go amiss. But it’s really not fair to the people I match him with, and frankly I’m running out of warm bodies to throw at him.” Mr Hale makes a face at her phrasing, but it’s more amused than anything else. She read him just right, as usual. “But you don’t want it to go anywhere…”

“So if you pair us up, it’ll get my sister off my back and keep this guy out of your hair for a little while, no strings attached. I get it. But I’ve never actually dated a guy before.”

“Is that a problem for you?”

“Not really? I’m not sure if Cora will buy it, but… I guess it’s worth a shot.”

…

Mr Hale’s posture has not improved in the last two weeks. He’s hunched over, hands in his lap.

“How long can I expect this to go on for?”

“A month is his record, but that’s at the outside. It shouldn’t be much longer now. You know, if he’s really driving you crazy, you can end it yourself. I’m sure Cora would understand.”

“No, it’s not that, I just… uh, I don’t want to get blindsided by it or anything, that’s all.”

“Uhuh. Well, hang on in there. It’ll be over before you know it.”  
Mr Hale nods morosely.

…

“Lydia!” rings out an all-too-familiar voice. This is what she gets for relaxing her standards and going to Starbucks. “Let me prostrate myself at your feet!”

Typical. “Mr Stilinski, we are in public.”

“Okay, fine, how about a hug?” He lunges before she can stop him.

“If you spill my mocha I will gut you.”

He leans back and grins at her delightedly. “Oh Lydia, that’s what I love about you. You never change. I just want to thank you!”

“For not changing?”

“For Derek!”

“For… Derek Hale?”

“At first I was like, man this guy is a dick, but damn, he’s hot, so. And then I realised he’s a total marshmallow! Like, once you get past the outer shell. Can you get marshmallows with a candy shell? Because that sounds delicious.”

“Uh… there’s Brach’s Easter Eggs,” Lydia hears herself saying, as if somewhere in the distance.

“Right! So listen, I guess this is the end of our professional relationship. I hope we can still be friends. Actually Cora was hinting at maybe wanting to double date, so -”

“Excuse me, I have to run. Matchmaking emergency.”

…

“Hey,” says Mr Hale, sinking into the chair. “What was so urgent? I’ve been wondering whether to make an appointment anyway. It has been nearly a month now.”

“We have a serious problem. I blame myself, I should have considered the possibility. But when you have such a clear pattern of behaviour, you naturally expect -”

“Okay, before we decide how bad you should feel about it, can you just tell me what the problem is?”

“Mr Stilinski is not going to break up with you.”

“Are you serious?”

“We have to handle this delicately. I’m going to give you a full refund. It’s the least -”

Mr Hale holds up a hand. “Just stop a second. What are you talking about?”

“It would seem that Stiles has developed... feelings for you.”

Mr Hale buries his face in his hands. Wow, he’s really taking this hard.

“Honestly, Mr Hale, it’s nothing I can’t handle. Leave it with me.”

Mr Hale looks up at her. He’s… smiling?

…

The Hale-Stilinski ceremony is such a success that Lydia decides to go into wedding planning full time. It’s much less stressful.


End file.
